When Fate Collides
by Silver998
Summary: In this story Blaze will meet a white hedgehog in the park when he trips over a rock and lands on a bench next to her. Will Silver change her life? Find out in this romantic/friendship story with characters as Sonic,Amy,Knukles,Rouge,Shadow,Cream,Tails,Blaze, and Silver.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm new to fan fiction so please enjoy the first chapter and please review!

Chapter one: Meeting at the park

Silver had only one more piece of bread left. He gently tossed it to the small duckling. He took a step backwards getting ready to turn and tripped over a nearby rock in the ground. As he was flying backwards he slammed into someone as he fell onto a nearby bench. He turned around looking into the eyes of a purple cat. Silver sat up quickly, feeling embarrassed.

"Excuse me, I'm really sorry" Silver said apologetically as he looked down not wanting the purple cat to see the blush on his face.

"Its okay" the purple cat said trying to brighten the hedgehog up. "My name is Blaze" she said.

"Oh um my name is Silver" he said as he looked up at Blaze.

"Were you trying to feed a duckling?" Blaze said curiously.

"Yeah I didn't feel like wasting my hot dog bun" Silver said blushing.

"I get what you mean I like doing the same thing but also starring at the beauty of the lake" Blaze said.

"Well it's getting late I've got to run!" Silver said quickly."See you around!"

The next day Silver rushed over to Sonic's house eager to tell Sonic what happened yesterday evening.

"Oh hey there!" Sonic said surprised to see Silver standing at his door step. "Come on in buddy."

Silver walked in and help himself to a cozy chair. Sonic walked into the kitchen grabbing two sodas out of the refrigerator. As he walked into the living room where Silver was sitting he tossed him a soda as he caught it he open it and took a long sip.

"So…" Sonic said as he sat down.

"Well" Silver said eagerly, "Yesterday evening I bumped into this girl." Silver said.

"Do tell me more!" Sonic said eagerly waiting to hear who this mysterious girl was.

Silver frowned knowing Sonic was with Amy yet it seemed like he wanted to get with this mysterious girl Silver had met.

"Sonic why when I tell you this stuff do you have to get all excited and think you can take what I have discovered?!"

"I know but it is just that you find all the interesting stuff around town." Sonic said calming himself down.

"Well anyway" Silver said continuing his story."I may have not known this girl but she was beautiful her, eyes sparkled." Silver said amazed. "I almost forgot, she told me her name was Blaze, isn't that name amazing!" Silver said getting excited.

"Oh Blaze, I know-"

But right then Silver looked at the clock.

"Oh I have to go get down to the movies!" Silver cried. "I'm seeing that new horror movie that just came out with Knuckles!" Silver said quickly. "Got to go!"

"Wait! Don't forget about thanksgiving dinner at Amy's house tomorrow!

Right at that moment Silver dashed out the door. On the other side of town Blaze, went over to Amy's house. Amy was washing her new pink car. At that moment Amy looked up to see Blaze standing in front of her.

"Blaze!" Amy said excitedly "Did you wanna hang out?"

"Well" Blaze said excitedly. "I want to talk to you"

"Ok"

"Well I met this guy at the park yesterday he tripped over something and slammed into me when I was sitting on the bench."

"Then what happened?" Amy said curiously

"Then he told me his name was Silver."

"Hey I know-"

But right then Cream came over walking up to Blaze.

"Hi Cream!" "Sorry Amy got to go! Me and Cream are going to get are nails done "

"Alright see you around Blaze and Cream. Wait! Don't forget to come over for Thanksgiving tomorrow!

I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I will have chapter two out soon. Don't forget please review!

Silver998 (:


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I really hope you enjoyed chapter one now where moving on to chapter two! Again please review!

Chapter two: Thanksgiving Day

Blaze started getting ready for Thanksgiving at Amy's house. She looked through her closet picking out a sparkly purple dress. She put her hair up the regular way and got ready to go. On the other side of town Silver was putting in quill gel. He put on a nice dark blue tie that he got out of his dresser. He went outside getting ready to fly over. At Amy's house the door bell rang. Amy answered the door.

"Blaze!" Amy shrieked. "It is wonderful to see you. Come inside with everyone else."

"Hi everyone" Blaze said as she walked in.

"Hey Blaze" Sonic and Cream said.

Knuckles and Rouge were talking in a corner, Shadow mumbled to himself, Cream was sitting in a chair drinking tea, and Sonic had been talking to Blaze. Silver was trying to hurry himself over to Amy's house. Once he got there he knocked on the door. Amy answered it.

"Hi Silver you look nice. Everyone else is here though."

Silver walked in the door saying hi to everyone. But then he looked into a corner surprised to see Blaze standing there.

"Oh um hi Silver" Blaze said confused.

"Hi Blaze. I didn't know you knew everyone here." Silver said.

"I didn't tell you but I moved her four months ago."

From there everyone started talking until Amy called everyone to the table to eat. They prayed a prayer then dug in.

"This food is great Amy!" said Cream as she looked up from her plate.

"It is sad that Tails had to go on a trip to fix the x-tornado. I enjoy when he comes over for holidays."Sonic said sadly.

"He will be back soon though" said Amy trying to cheer Sonic up.

Soon they were finished eating and people started to leave. That is when Rouge walked up to Blaze holding something in her hand.

"Hi there Blaze. Here is a little gift. Something I don't need any more". Rouge said.

"Thanks" Blaze said taking the gift.

It was an emerald necklace. Blaze was amazed that Rouge could afford this but she took it. Blaze started walking out the door when Amy ran up to her.

"Blaze I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to restaurant with me, Sonic, and Silver."

When she heard her say Silver she wasn't sure if she wanted to go but she accepted the invitation to go.

"Great! I'm glad you can come." Amy said turning around walking into the house.

It started to rain and Blaze had no umbrella. Blaze hated rain. Just at that moment Silver walked up to her.

"Need a lift? I can quickly fly you home." Silver asked

"Yes that would be nice but I think I might just ask Amy to drive me home."

"Oh ok well see you tomorrow at the restaurant."

Blaze walked inside the house asking Amy to drive her home. They went into the garage and got into Amy's car. Soon they got to Blaze's house.

"See you at dinner tomorrow!" Amy said while backing out of the drive way.

Hope you liked chapter two! I will try to get chapter three out soon but for now please review!

Silver998 (:


End file.
